Avengers: A Bit Of Bonding
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Natasha and Wanda are forced to be roommates. How will it go? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise. :)**

 **Avengers belong to Marvel and Disney (because Disney bought Marvel).**

* * *

 **Avengers: A Bit Of Bonding**

"You can't be serious?!" Natasha growled.

"This will not work." Wanda hissed.

"It will have to be this way for now; until the rooms are repaired, you both are going to have to be roommates," the man replied, now walking away.

"I'm not doing this," Wanda said angrily, now walking away and trying to grab her things.

"Not so fast. You are under my watch 'til we get this mess figured out," Natasha replied.

"You can't order me around." Wanda growled, now trying to walk past Natasha, but the spy stood in her way.

"Listen. I don't like this anymore than you do, but you have to deal with it, just like I do." Natasha said, now grabbing her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Not a chance," Natasha replied. Ever since the war, many of the Avengers were learning to trust each other again. No one fully trusted anybody.

Wanda turned and was about to use her powers, but Natasha quickly pinched her neck and it knocked her out cold.

"Sorry, kiddo." Natasha whispered, now helping her over to the bed and laying her down. At that moment, Tony Stark walked in.

"Well, I can tell the bonding has started." He chuckled.

"She was trying to leave, so I had to stop her."

"This is not gonna be easy, Natasha. No one trusts anyone. Even I don't fully trust Cap." Stark shrugged.

"But this has got to stop; we need each other. We're a team."

"Tell them that." Tony answered, now turning and walking out. Natasha rolled her eyes and then looked at Wanda's unconscious body.

"I hope we fix this mess soon." She replied softly.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

Wanda slowly began to stir and she turned and saw Natasha wearing her tank top and shorts. She was ready for bed, but wanted to wait 'til Wanda slowly woke up.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went to bed." Natasha said, not even blinking.

"No thanks to you," Wanda snapped.

"Wanda, quit pouting and get ready for bed," Natasha replied, now turning and getting on the bed. She turned and bent over to get something when Wanda sent a zap that hit her right in her backside.

"OW! HEY!" Natasha snarled, now turning and seeing Wanda giggle. Wanda's eyes then popped open when Natasha started walking towards her. Fearing she would hurt her, she put up a large barrier. Slightly surprised, Natasha stopped short and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wanda, come out of there."

"No. I'm not gonna let you tear me apart. I only shocked you because you knocked me out." She answered angrily.

"I'm not gonna hurt you; I was only gonna return the favor. Now, will you come out?" Natasha asked. Wanda shook her head no.

"Listen, it's alright. Look, I'm moving away."

And with that, Natasha moved back and waited until Wanda removed her force field. Wanda slowly made it disappear but before Wanda could say anything, Natasha dove and tackled her.

"Gotcha!" Natasha chuckled.

"P-please don't…heehee, stahahaahp!" Wanda giggled as Natasha gently pinched her sides.

"Ticklish?" Natasha smiled cockily.

"N-No!"

"Oh, yeah, you are," Natasha smirked, now digging her nails more into the girl's sides. Wanda began laughing harder and soon tears of mirth were falling down her cheeks.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She pleaded. She then used her power to restrain Natasha on her stomach.

"Hey! Let me up!" Natasha said, now looking over her shoulder. But she too began giggling, now feeling Wanda gently pushing on her lower thighs and tickling the back of her knees.

"C'mon, let go! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Natasha laughed.

"Nope."

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANDA C'MON! OR I'll GET YOU BACK EVEN WORSE!" Natasha gasped. Wanda finally relented and Natasha sat up, albeit slowly.

"You're dangerous when you wanna be," Natasha chuckled.

"My brother and I used to…," Wanda stopped when she thought about her brother. A small tear fell down her face. Natasha gently crawled over and wiped it away.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Natasha whispered gently. She was not used to showing emotion, but she knew Wanda needed a friend.

"It will be…one day." Wanda said sadly.

"No, it's going to be better now." Natasha smiled, now gently pouncing again and tickling her more to cheer her up. One thing's for sure, being roommates with Natasha would be anything but boring.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
